Faith of the Holy Communion
The Faith of the Holy Communion is the dominant religion within the continent of Arvinder. Rules and Beliefs It is the belief of the Holy Communion that the Maker is the sole deity in existence, having crafted the entire world and all that lives within it. Pantheon The Maker The Maker is the sole deity within the Faith of the Holy Communion. He is believed to have created all things. All realms, all races, and all magic can be traced back to Him. Furthermore, whilst he is no longer directly involved with creation, his benevolence is responsible for all positive occurrences within the world. Shortly after creating humankind, His chosen and most favored people, the Maker withdrew from the world, charging His angels to bow before humanity, and then to guide and protect them in His absence. Despite the numerous other religions in the world, the Maker is believed to be the only true god, with the deities of other faiths being other powerful beings falsely claiming divinity. The Angels The angels are the Maker's divine servants, who were left to ensure order and good reigned in the world after His withdrawal. The angels are responsible for spreading the Maker's gifts throughout the world, and protecting it from evil corruption. They reside in the sacred realm of Luminium, and their Heavenly Host is lead by the seven Archangels, each of which is responsible for upholding one of the Seven Holy Virtues. Archangel Zarael The Lord of the Heavens, Light of Luminium, Voice of the Maker, and Bane of Darkness, Zarael is the Archangel of Justice, and the Maker's chosen overseer of Creation within his absence. Zarael is the most noble and powerful of the Archangels, and was responsible for ending Azreus's Rebellion, banishing him and his followers to the Infernal Pits for his arrogance and pride. As Archangel of Justice, Zarael is responsible for the dispensing of punishments for the guilty and rewards for the deserving. He judges all souls upon their deaths, deciding whether to grant them access to the eternal bliss of Luminium or condemning them to the Infernal Pits. Furthermore, all those who sit in judgement of another typically invoke him to guide their decisions, and arbiters of the law call upon him for the strength to punish criminals and wrongdoers. Archangel Raziel Known as the Wrath of Heaven, the Holy Scourge, and the Fiery Hand, Raziel is the Archangel of Courage, Zarael's second in command, and the greatest general of Luminium. He is the patron of all warriors and knights, and is called upon before battles to lend strength and courage to participants. Raziel can also be invoked in any other situation that requires courage, such as facing down a frightening beast. Raziel is a stanch opponent of the Archdevil Borthram, for while both are closely tied to battle, Raziel advocates for temperance in combat, while Borthram seeks mindless and bloody slaughter. Archangel Karael She, of the Gentle Hand, the Great Healer, and Lady Light, Karael is the Archangel of Mercy. She serves as the patron of healers and midwives, and works to protect the weak and innocent. Karael is invoked when performing any sort of medicinal practice, when praying for someone's safety, or when asking someone to withhold punishment. Archangel Thurieth The Archangel of Fortitude, Thurieth is also known as the Heavenly Craftsman, Thurieth the Enduring, and the Eternal Flame. He is the patron of craftsmen and laborers, lending strength and bolstering the wills of all the faithful. Thurieth is invoked whenever strength of arms or of will is required, often being called upon for endurance and assistance with completing laborious tasks. Archangel Malien Archangel of Wisdom Archangel Amaros Archangel of Honor Archangel Uthar Archangel of Charity The Devils Archdevil Azreus Archdevil of Pride Archdevil Borthram Archdevil of Wrath Archdevil Venozal Archdevil of Envy Archdevil Sazura Archdevil of Lust Archdevil Darnuhur Archdevil of Malice Archdevil Ramiel Archdevil of Greed Archdevil Kalidiin Archdevil of Duplicity Archdevil Jagathar Archdevil of Selfishness Archdevil Zagranad Archdevil of Indifference Saints Cosmology Worship Mythology Category:Religions